This invention relates to a data communication system and to a method of dealing with problems which arise in this data communication system.
When a problem develops during printing with a printing apparatus connected to a host computer via a prescribed cable so as to be capable of communicating with the host computer, there are occasions where the operator cannot readily ascertain the cause of the problem. For example, if the accompanying operating manual says that three successive beep tones mean that there is not enough ink, no difficulty will arise so long as the operator remembers what measures are to be taken to deal with this situation. However, there are often occasions where the operator does not remember or never memorized what action to take. In such cases the operator cannot determine the cause of the problem unless the pertinent description is found in the operating manual. There are also instances where the manual is not readily available, in which case it is very difficult to ascertain the cause of the problem.
In systems available for dealing with such problems, a printer driver installed in the host computer displays the causes of simple problems such as “{circle around (1)} Out of Paper”, “{circle around (2)} Paper Jam”, “{circle around (3)} Out of Ink”, etc. and uses the display of the host computer to tell the operator what measures to take.
However, programming the software of the printer driver to contain measures for all possible problems is impractical because of limitations imposed by available memory capacity. There are also problems that are difficult for the operator to understand.
Accordingly, for problems that are not so simple, such as when a diode for sensing head temperature fails, when the voltage for driving a paper-feed motor is inadequate or when it is not possible to introduce power, there are no specifications dealing with countermeasures and the state of the art is such that the operator must call and wait for the arrival of a serviceman before the cause of the problem can be tracked down. Furthermore, even if the cause is determined, there are occasions where the apparatus cannot be repaired on-site if replacement parts have not been brought.